Over It
by ginger-drake14
Summary: One little change can end up changing so many things. Like the feelings Nina Martin had for a certain Brit. Will her love flourish or will it come crashing down? Read to find out! R&R! Rated T. ENJOY!


**Hey guys! It's one-shot Wednesday! Get excited guys! Thanks for taking the time to open this story and read this pointless author babble. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

_Beep Beep_. Ugh! Stupid alarm clock. I sighed and pushed the off button, before I rolled onto my side and resumed my peaceful slumber. Everything was fine before a certain blonde came springing into my room, squealing. Another sigh escaped my lips before she continued her rant on breakfast.

"Nina, Nina! Trudy's made her famous blueberry pancakes. You better hurry before Alfie and Eddie eat all of them," she lectured.

"I don't care about that. I don't care about anything!" I whined. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything. I didn't care about school, I didn't care about breakfast, and I sure as hell didn't care about Fabian. I mean, if he wants to waste his energy on a high maintenance, two-faced slut, then fine by me. He seems much happier with Joy anyway.

Everything started going downhill since the ball. Yes, the ball. The kiss. The heartbreak. I hated myself for not doing anything sooner, but here I was, forced to plaster a smile on my face and pretend everything is okay.

"Nina, Nina, Nina. Alfie's probably eaten three-fourths of the cakes already, and because of you, I can no longer enjoy them, because they're all gone after just three seconds of talking," Amber said. She finally stopped babbling long enough to notice I might be dead. My feelings were at least. "Nina, what's wrong. You've been acting really weird late-"

"Why don't boys like me? Am I boring?" I asked, quite surprised I would actually care what people think of me.

"Well…you want me to be honest right?" I nodded eagerly. "You wear the same thing to school, your hair is in the same style, you don't put enough make-up on your face, and I bet if you wore high-heels more often, you'd look a lot leggier. I should know. I wear high heels every day, and people tell me my legs are as tall as Big Ben." Was Amber actually telling me to change my appearance? It doesn't sound like something I would do, but I was desperate for Fabian's attention. I knew if I wanted to pull this off, I would need Amber's help.

"Amber, I need your help. Do you think it's possible to take my original style and improve it?" I asked desperately.

"Well…I could maybe add some stockings. Maybe fishnet? I'd be willing to let you borrow my Gucci booties, and you can use my makeup if you really, REALLY need this. Are you sure?" Another eager nod.

Pretty soon, Amber had done her job. She turned myself toward the mirror, and I gasped. "What do you think. I think Fabian's going to think you look hot!" Amber yelled. Amber had me wear my same skirt, but instead of the thigh high socks, she replaced them with lace stockings. Her black ankle boots made a perfect silhouette against the lace. My hair was pulled into a side ponytail, with my bangs French braided into it. Lastly, my bag was no longer a brown and blue bag it was a black bag, with a big rose of it. Amber said I looked good, and if Amber says so, then it MUST be true.

I strutted down the stairs with Amber, but we must've taken so long, because the rest of the house was already gone. We walked into our first class together, and I felt all eyes on me. Normally, I wouldn't like this kind of attention, but that feeling soon turned to confidence as I could hear the boys of the class room hooting and whistling. I smiled at Amber as we took our seats. I noticed Fabian hadn't been one of those boys who was yelling. He had a shocked expression on his face. I acted like I didn't care, but deep down, I knew that shocked expression wasn't for a good reason.

My classes went by fast, and I didn't remember much of them. All I really remember were the whistles at me, and the disappointed look I kept getting from Fabian.

* * *

><p>I was sitting quietly in my room when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I called in. The door hinges bent, and in walked none other than the love of life, Fabian.<p>

"Why?" was all he needed to say.

"Why what?" I asked acting like I didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

"You know damn well what. Why are you acting like this? Why are you dressing like a combo of Patricia and Amber?"

"Because I got so upset at you hanging out with Joy, that I didn't know what to do. Do you know how hard it is to see the ex you haven't gotten over, obviously SO happy with someone else? Plus, you've practically given up on Sibuna, and you've given up on me." All the pain, anger, and disgust I've felt over the last few weeks just started running out of my mouth like a waterfall.

"Nina…n-nothing is going on-"

"Don't tell me nothing is going on! I'm not stupid Fabian. I see how she looks at you, and how you look at her. She likes you, Fabian. Why can't you see that?"

"Nina, look, why can't you just believe me when I say NOTHING is going on?"

"Because after everything we've been through, I never thought you would ditch Sibuna to go hang out with her. Where's your explanation there?" I asked staring daggers at him. He stayed silent. "That's what I thought. The whole reason I did this was too get your attention, but I don't need it anymore. I see you've chosen your path. So don't come crawling back to me Fabian Rutter. I'm over it. Over you! I don't need you anymore. So if you don't mind, I have homework!" I yelled pointing to the door. He shook his head.

"I understand Nina. I still love you by the way," he said before exiting the room. I expected to feel something when he said those words. But there was something different. I didn't feel affected. That's when I knew what I said was true.

I was finally released from the Fabian Rutter love spell. I am finally over him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really not in the mood to right a sappy love story at the moment. I love Fabina, but if there's one thing both Fabian, Nina, and I have in common, it's that we have trouble with love. Some things are better left unsaid, let's just say that. Well, I hope you guys liked my sorta happy ending (happy for Nina cuz she moved on, and sad for Fabian cuz Nina doesn't love him anymore). I'm not really inspired to write a Fabina love story, because we all know Fabina is FAR FAR FAR FAR from happening on the show, which I'm a little sad about. Oh my life... Review please! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Ginga Ninja**


End file.
